


Ghost of a Chance

by Zoun



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoun/pseuds/Zoun
Summary: Danny has been kept under the capture of Guys in White for a few years now and has given up hope of ever being free for while now. He does not seem to have the will to live anymore. Til something new catches the eye of the GIW, he does not understand why he feels the need to care again when they show up but he does. And this may lead to a new life or to his final end. Find out and by reading.shitty summary but its a start. I might change it later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the chance to read my fic. I hope that you like it and maybe finish it to the end note. I am working on the next chapter. If you would like to leave a comment or have a way to contact me, I will but the links in the end not. Yeep.

“Nazza!!!!” The figure shouts as they fall out of the portal. Landing right on top of trash in a small alleyway. Cats dispersed the second that the body hit the piles of old food and waste that were flooding out of the dumpsters. They then got up and brushed off dirt and grime that attached itself to their cloak and looked around at the place that they landed.

 

It seems that the location that they were in was secluded enough for them but lacked in where they really wanted to be. Yes they knew they messed up, and now they are stuck there till they could find another way home, but for now it was at least away from the people that made them mad and they didn’t have to deal with that for the time being.

 

Now all that was left to do for the day was a little research on where they were and maybe a place to relax for a bit. They breathe in the smoggy air and takes off the hood of their cloak to reveal long gray hair and a young female face and green eyes that had a bit of a glow to them.

 

With the reveal of her face, she turns to one of the cats that stayed to see what had fallen into their trash. She smiles down at it bows and opens her mouth to great it. Only to be stopped by a zapping noise at the opposite end of the dark alleyway she was in. The cat bolts from the scene as the yelling from the end of the alley. The girl looks up to see a man in a White Suit in a defensive pose point a strange weapon at her. Another man comes running up behind him with and even bigger weapon and is shouting at her.

 

With how the atmosphere changed so drastically from calm to intense caught the girl off guard and she stood there frozen in shock. What did she do? Was greeting the creature bad? Why were they upset? Why were they pointing the weapon at her?

 

Before she could say anything the two new people attacked. The one that was there first shouted something and the one with the bigger weapon aimed and fired a net towards her. The second the net hit her is when she ducked under it and swept it away from her with a stick she found within her reach. But that didn’t stop there, the men that shot at her run up to her with another device. This one shot some kind of green light that hit her in the back. She falls to the ground and hit with another net. With so much pain she blacks out.

 

When she wakes she finds herself in a lab, strapped to a table. She looks around to find that there is another table in the far corner, she sees that someone else on the table strapped down. He was tightly bound with twice the straps she had and his table was propped up to where she was just hanging there. What she could see under the restraints he was wearing little to nothing, just some black shorts, and you could see all kinds of scars littering his chest and shoulders. The inside of his arms was peppered with dots, ‘must be from needles.’ His hair covered his face so she couldn’t see that very well. She wiggles a little to get a better look at him. This causes a little noise, and the person who is strapped to the other table snaps their head up and looks her straight in the eye. This makes her still again and the look in his eyes makes her sad.

 

His eyes that could have had hope, laughter or even a little bit of life now had nothing but torture, death, and no spark at all to them. His hair got in the way when he shifted a little more to look at her. And she then saw marks on his neck, something like hands that wrapped around it at some point. He takes a breath and seems to want to say something when a door opens. She can’t see who it is since the door was out of her perspective.

 

She looked back at the guy from before and he looked somehow paler than what he was seconds before. This stressed her out and she started to wiggle in the restraints. Wanting to move and look at what he was worried about. 

 

Whoever stepped in and headed towards the guy seemed to only upset him a little more. He didn't move, just stared off into space, maybe avoiding eye contact with whoever came in. This new person stops their approach to the guy and looked at her. He was another man in white, but he had a lab coat and goggles on. Seeing that she was awake seemed to surprise him and he looked down at clipboard that was in his hand and then back at her. Then he hummed to himself wrote something down and left out the door. 

 

‘Why did he come in here?’, The girl thought. Her answer came minutes later as the sound of the door opened again and a few more people come in. They were all dressed the same as the last guy. Two more lab coats came to her table while one went to the table with the guy hanging in the other straps. They talk to another as they look at the girl, clipboard in their hands. One went to get a closer look at the girl, getting as close to her with only inches between the goggles and her nose. 

 

The girl tries to move away from the face but can not do so with straps around her neck and head. The person that was not in her face came closer to her side. She could feel something poking at her so much. Which prompted her to wiggle in an effort to get away. She was only able to just struggle within the restraints, making noises that caught the attention of the other lab coat, and the strapped guy. There is silence and then the other lab coat joins the others. 

 

‘Bad idea to move. Stop poking me’, The girl thought as the lab coats surrounded her. She opens her mouth to speak to them but nothing came out but a scratch. The one that came over just poked her with something sharp. This provoked her to wiggle even more now. The lab coats to step back and yell out something. Seconds later the suits came through the door and with guns pointed straight at her. She stopped wiggling and just looked around at the men in white surround her. ‘Why were they doing this? Why won't they let her go? What's going on? Why does my side hurt now?’, She thought. Tears started to form in her eyes and everything got blurry. Then she opened up her mouth and let out an ear-piercing screech. The guys in white didn’t seem to like that and hit her hair in the face. Which knocked her out.

 

When she woke it was in a different room. This one was surrounded by cement walls with no windows, the floor had a drain in the center. The door that was on the other side of the room, made of metal and had a small window that looked to be just out of her reach to look out of. 

 

She sits up slowly, making sure not to aggravate her side. Then she looks at her body to see what they had done to her. What she found she didn’t like. Whoever they have stripped her of everything she had and left her in nothing but her underwear. She screeched and looked for her other items. That cloak was something her brothers gave her and the bag was all she had from home! She was mad and ran to the door and started to hitting it and screaming at the top of her lungs. 

 

The banging and screeches could be heard throughout the halls. It didn’t take long for the white suits to appear with a weapon at the door. She stepped back immediately with tears in her eyes and start screeching at him. He only grunts and points the gun at her, he steps forward and it makes her step back forcing her into the corner that she was in before. As she forces her back two other suits come in with the guys from before and through him to the ground and leave with the one with the gun. She goes to stop them from closing the door but was too slow. The door closed with a heavy clank, leaving her and the strapping guy in the room alone.

 

She huffed at the door, as if that would do anything, and turned towards the new body in the room. Looking down at him as he just lays there passed out face down on the floor. That couldn’t be good for him. She goes up to him and slowly moves him to lay on his back then slide him closer to the wall that is away from the door. With a few grunts and tugs, she had him laying on his back with his head in her lap. She would have to wait for him to wake if she was going to get any information so just sat there with his head in her lap, and started to run her hands through his hair. Getting the knots out slowly and if they were too bad she would pick it out slowly so that she wouldn’t hurt him. 

 

While she waited for him to wake she looked at his body. It was covered with scars and bruises. There were some that were long with poor stitching, small ones that mostly covered his lower belly and wrists, and in the bend of his arm, there were red marks lettering the soft skin. ‘What happened to him? Why were they doing this to him?’ She thought. Looking back at his face she saw that there were purple bags and his eyes. She wanted to wake him earlier but he just looked so tired, she will just wait til he wakes on his own. While she waits for him she settles down and goes to sleep as well. 

 

When she wakes she finds herself slumped over the guy still. He was still asleep but it seems that he had moved a little in his sleep. He was now on his side with one of his arm wrapped around her legs, keeping her in place. His head was closer to her stomach than before as if trying to get more warmth from her body. With how close they were she could feel a very slow and almost nonexistent heart best pulse at her knees. If it were not for the tight hold on her legs she would not have thought he was still alive. As she waited for him to wake she went back to petting his hair. This seems to make him stir a little in his sleep and he rubbed his face into stomach making her giggle. Waking him a little more and bringing him to the world. She knew his was awake now and within seconds he bolted up and out of her lap in a snap. 

 

She waved to him with a smile so as to seem as harmless as possible. He was saying something but she didn’t understand a word he was saying. It seems like he was apologizing for something. Shaking her head she points to herself and makes small bark as to say she didn’t understand him. He gives up on the apology and goes to sit near her. 

 

Now that he was awake she could do something that should have been done a long time ago. She holds out her hand to him. He takes it thinking it was going to be a simple handshake, but as soon as the clasp hands light appears from the center of it. The guy tensed in surprise and didn’t move out of shock. She then bumped his head with hers. It was strange to him but this was the only way that she knew to get some information and how to speak with to him. 

 

He seemed to come out of his shock too soon and pushed away from her. The surprise of being pushed made her yelp and fall back. She sat up again to see that he was in the morning and standing away from her. 

 

She then got up and held her hands up defensively in front of her. And finally spoke the first words in his language,”Sorry, I was in need to understand what you were saying. And only way was to do that.” 

 

The guy just yelled back at her,” How the fuck does headbutt me help understand what I’m saying?!’” 

 

She shrinks closer to the ground and starts to shake in fear, he was angry with her now. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She backs slowly with a slight tremble into the other corner. 

 

The room goes back to being quiet and as the calm down in their own corners. She had her head on her knees. The first to say or do anything was the guy. He seemed to realize that what she did was not harmful to him so he slowly approached her again. She looked up at him when he was a just a few feet away from here. He sat down beside her and said,” I shouldn’t have yelled at you...just caught me off guard…” He then took a breath and asked, “So...I’m Danny. What's yours? 

 

She sat there, not looking at him for a while and just sat there, till she turned to him slowly with big puppy eyes and said in a small voice, “I think the easiest way to say in is … Zoun.”


	2. Polls (Temporary for chapter two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polls on fanfic Bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be replaced with a real chapter, but first I would like some help from my followers and future readers in the vote in what happens. Thanks for looking at this and giving this a try. I may edit the first chapter again. It still has some goof ups and someone pointed out that it was a little rushed and I may and try to fix that too.

Hey guys, I wanted to ask you all to help out in the story, maybe. Chapter two will be up faster if I could get some help from you guys. If you go on my Bio there should be a poll for this chapter. And it would be great if I could get some votes on this chapter. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out, and if you want to join the vote, my tumblr name fanfic name are the same as this one. And the poll should be on the bio for the fanfiction site.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for finishing the story and I hope that you liked it. If you have anything to talk about with this story or have any tips on improving it that would be cool. If you liked it then maybe leave a kudos or comment down below. 
> 
> and here are a few ways to contact me.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zoun  
> and  
> zigzzoun@gmail.com


End file.
